


Ease of Access

by Sangerin



Category: Spooks
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-15
Updated: 2007-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliet hadn't expected to waltz in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ease of Access

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: To 4.2. Please do not spoil beyond season 6 (I'm so very far behind)

She had, in fact, expected far more resistance. Not, perhaps, from Harry. After all, she was holding five rather torrid nights in Paris, and involvement in the shadier aspects of Operation Omega over his head.

But Juliet hadn't expected to be able to waltz into the position of National Security Co-ordinator. Oliver Mace should have had something to say. Jools Siviter. The D-G. None of them men exactly willing to have women in positions of authority over them.

And yet, nothing. A sweet – almost sickly so – letter from the Home Secretary, and a quick confirmation of her vetting file, including confused calls from colleagues in Washington DC, telephoned at awkward hours of the evening by officers speaking in BBC standard (and thus, lacking all credibility). And then the induction processes: firing the old staff, loyal to her predecessor - choosing new staff to replace them. Meetings with everyone from the Prime Minister to the D-G and all points of the chain in between. A cosy cup of tea at Chequers, and a frosty tour through the House of Commons by someone's second assistant aide who'd rather be getting on with the filing.

And then finally, the day when she moved into her office. She sat behind the wide wooden desk, relaxing back into the chair, smiling slightly as she surveyed her new domain. And she wished, beyond anything else, that Tessa Phillips could see her now.


End file.
